THE ILLUMINATI
|avgstrength = 1,793 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 0 / 55 (0.00%) |score = 0.42 }} THE ILLUMINATI(TI) is a newer alliance dedicated to removing its reputation, and to spread its influence throughout CN through means other than war. We are a peaceful alliance and do not share the same views as its predecessor. Goals TI has many goals for CN. One of them is to attain a positive reputation and remove the reputation it still has from that of its predecessor. It is driven to regain its previous strength that it had before the Fallout Incident (See History section). TI has a troubling past, both recently and not so recently, so our sole goal is to rewrite our history. Charter History TI was founded on August 2, 2012 by emperor666. He had not wanted it to be a war craving alliance, but quite the contrary. It was primarily a peaceful alliance. We consider this first "era" to be the prelude to our main setting. I will cover what separates it later. TI had an easy start, gaining 50 or so members fairly quickly, which is unusual for a new alliance. I, Emperor Wilbers, had joined about a month after the start of it. Many members came and we became friends. One major incident that we encountered was that of Tensho. Tensho was a troll in the government and was impeached for trolling and insulting our members. We took upon the tradition of calling all enemies of TI Tensho. By this time many notable members had joined such as Monte Alba, Richard LV, 22xanderdumbass(I'll cover that later), and others. We were growing quite quickly. We were nearing 100,000 AS when I proposed a new policy. Originally emperor666 (we call him emp) had made the policy that members were not forced to join the forums, so we were filled with ghosts. This is most likely why we got so many members so quickly. I said that these "members" were dead weight to the alliance and would not be of any use to us. The coming events are to be known as the Mass Leaving. This is not a catchy or even creative name but that is what we call it. We took upon the proposition that we should drop these new members. We mass messaged them giving them an ultimatum; either drop out, or join forums. If they did neither they would be attacked and destroyed. Many of them left, and we dropped in AS about 15,000. This was intentional of course. There are still inactive members to date who have not done a single thing which we still need to deal with. After that point it was all hell. We were dropping in AS slowly but surely. We were in the 70 thousands now. We were not organized. We kept changing the government countless times. There were fights regularly, usually every day. We were not functioning one bit. During all of this, however, we had a Dumbass. 22xander was the most illiterate hippie we have ever had. He could hardly spell anything. He said he got Valavicknoraisin (Valedictorian) in his grade for that year in high school. We made fun of him. He was our little buddy, if you want to call it that. He just... was unbelievably dumb. http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=503581 That is his nation link. Notice his age, and notice his strength. Even with our guidance he could never do anything! We masked him as "Dumbass" because it was funny and fitting. He belonged to a hippy community in New York city that encourages sex and drugs. They were BIG hippies. They have been on the news several times. Now, away from 22 (what we called him), back to the drama of the alliance. So, there are many side stories I could go through to explain this better but to save time I will summarize it as much as possible. The government had changed to a Triumvirate system, me, George, and emp I think. I can't remember clearly. That doesn't matter though, what matters is that I was a Triumvir. George3 had left about 1 or 2 days before to start his own little alliance because he was irritated with our non democratic system. Me and Richard left and were discussing getting NpO as a protectorate. About a day after we talked with Nicki Nemesis from NpO Richard left me all alone in the new alliance. I as irritated. When I came back Richard had taken my spot as triumvir. I was frustrated. Originally we had started the alliance to spy on George's new alliance and Richard had told George about this afterwards when George came back, so George left again to some other alliance. I was frustrated with Richard and I left about a day later to NpO because Nicki had offered me a place there. I ended up being there peacefully until 9/14/12. This part is a bit long. I had left TI to NpO so I could focus on my nation and grow it and I would come back around the time of November. One day, maybe a couple weeks after I left I was contacted by a higher government member via forum PM. I had been just talking with TI members with no drama after I left just so I wouldn't lose contact with them. Richard LV had said in an in game message that I had insulted them and their ways, which is untrue. I was outraged. I told them it was untrue. Immediately afterwards I went to the TI forums' chatbox to address this horrible issue. I was addressed with no answer to my question: What did I do wrong? They just simply told me to go away and never come back. I did just that, showing little resistance, because it would do no good to resist. Well, Richard LV and Mrmik00 told me to leave. They are going to end up being the culprits to TI's collapse later on. I left, and never came back. Maybe a day later or that same night I was addressed again by my superior via IRC query. I was given awful messages that had apparently been sent from me to Richard saying that I hope they all die and that Terry Howard comes back, etc. I was overwhelmed. This was absolutely horrible. I told them the truth. They just dropped the situation completely and didn't get involved because I know that I was framed. By who I didn't know, but I eventually found out it was all Richard's plan. I had no connection at this point, so I have NO idea of what is going on in there. I check the stats regularly to see how they are doing. On 9/14/12 I was addressed by emp and George, asking me if I wanted to join them in restarting TI with a triumvirate system. I found out that Richard had taken most of TI's members with him a couple weeks back and attacked several of the ones staying. That was an extremely large loss for us. Richard and Mrmik00 are masters of deception. On the date of 8/27/12 TI had gone from 83,000 AS to 41,000 AS. In the course of the next couple weeks it went down to 20,000 AS, a total loss of 60,000 AS. Richard and mrmik00 were criminals to TI at this time. They took most of the members with them to the Shadow Empire. Richard and mrmik00 were kicked out of SE for some reason and they then went to CoJ. Many of our members are scattered out because of Richard and it was a depressing time. I messaged many of them asking them if they want to come back, but most said that TI really let them down. This past time span will be known as the Fallout Incident and is the introduction to the rebirth of TI. This may come as a surprise to you but I 22xander have continued to prosper without this game. I beleave that this must be put ubjectivly, now as you have gatherd from the content above i am slightly iliterit in that i can not spell profisiantly so please bare with this horible joke of the Illuminati. Now that i come to look at this in hindsight it could have been beter off without Richard and might well have prosperd. My story is as fallows... I was at this time returning to the old game i was enthralled in as a chilled. It was the normal newb ruteen, i came and i got spamed by 10000 adresis to join alienses. the best looking prospect was TI so i imidiatly joind and joind the foram, at this point TI was nothing and had no people in it but me the administration and ani=other newb by the name of Richardlv who i promtly made frends with. this turend out to be a tarible mistake sevral weeks lator when he acused me of calling him a nazi witch i did not do. I was lator charged of buging the grate EW who sentenced me by repeadaly kicking me from the form. I was in the end suspended til 2030 witch ment that my sentence carryd out affter TI crashed. I think that RichardLV was Tensho i thank you now.